primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval
Primeval is a British science fiction drama television show produced by Impossible Pictures for ITV. It was created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. It was first broadcast in the United Kingdom on 10th February 2007, running for five series. On 15th June 2009, ITV announced that they had cancelled the show and that there would not be a fourth series. However, on 29 September 2009, it was announced that a deal had been struck between ITV and fellow television channel Watch to revive the programme and produce two new series of the show for transmission in 2011. Depiction Primeval depicts a team that is formed to stop prehistoric and futuristic animals, that come through anomalies in time. Each episode usually revolves around a single or number of creatures coming into our time. The team are then forced to find a way to restore normality and return the creature to its time period, if possible. Current Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant Former Cast *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter . From left to right: Captain Hilary Becker, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Jess Parker and Matt Anderson.]] *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *James Murray as Stephen Hart *Lucy Brown as Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Mark Wakeling as Tom Ryan *Karl Theobald as Oliver Leek *Tim Faraday as Sciswell *Naomi Bentley as Caroline Steel *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson *Jonathan Byrne as Patrick Quinn *Janice Byrne as April Leonard Series Series 1 A crack team of scientists headed up by world renowned evolutionary scientist Professor Nick Cutter are recruited by the government to investigate a series of dinosaur sightings. From a Gorgonopsid rampaging through the local woods, to a swarm of giant spiders in the tunnels of the London Underground, they find themselves doing the monster mash with some seriously beastly opponents. Long extinct creatures are tearing through a series of rips in time, and as the seemingly impossible becomes a terrifying reality, Cutter and his research assistant Stephen Hart struggle to find answers. Enlisting the help of zoologist Abby Maitland and student palaeontologist Connor Temple, the four work to uncover the secrets of the time anomalies. In doing so, it swiftly becomes clear that all traditional methods of research have become extinct. Aided and abetted in equal measures are shadowy government officials James Lester and Claudia Brown, the team find themselves heading into previously un-chartered territories. As the past threatens to invade the present, and destroy the future, Cutter's crew face a life and death race against time. Series 2 The new season picks up exactly where the first left off - Nick Cutter has returned from the past to find that the world he knew has changed dramatically and a key member of the team has gone missing. Not only that, it appears she might never have existed. As if that weren't enough to keep him busy, this time around the anomalies are appearing more frequently than ever and the creatures are bigger, meaner, and even more deadly than before. The ever present threat of Helen's return plays on Nick's mind, and as he grapples with the mind bending reality of his situation, he knows it is not a question of if she comes back, but when? And for what purpose? The strange disappearance of Claudia Brown is just one of the continuing mysteries at the heart of the new season. There are also the anomalies themselves of course, which remain as enigmatic as ever - but in the course of the series Cutter will make a significant discovery that helps the team in their struggle to keep creatures from the past and future at bay. Series 3 As the anomalies continue to present an unrelenting series of threats the task in hand seems almost insurmountable. It's not just deadly creatures that the team has to contend with, they also have to face a threat to the future of not just the ARC but of mankind itself. The team battle against Helen, her army of Cleaner Clones, and, of course, new creatures, including a Dracorex, a Giganotosaurus, terrifying new future creatures, and a Pristichampus. The team get new recruits, and have to endure two harrowing trips to the future, enhabited by Predators. But, as the team soon descover, Helen is up to a lot more than they could have imagined. Series 4 Series 4 takes place a year on from the events of Series 3. With Abby, Connor and Danny still in the past, a new ARC has been developed, with new team members. After the rescue mission disaster, in which Sarah Page was lost, the ARC is now part owned by Philip Burton, head of Prospero Industries. But is there more to him than meets the eye? But Abby and Connor, after battling through life in the Cretaceous, manage to get back home, followed by a huge carnivorous beast. This is only the beginning as the all-new team must take on all-new challenges - a Spinosaurus rampage, Kaprosuchus terror at the docks, a poisonous Therocephalian stalking a school coridoors, and a secret that may threaten the entire ARC operation. Series 5 Series 5 is on its way with big twist and turns. It will start directly where Series 4 left off, featuring Matt's mission to save the future, Philip's manipulation of the anomalies, and his working with Connor. More Creatures, Team Members and old friends are on their way, with Large Burrowing Creatures, a Future Beetle Swarm, a Balaur, Mutated Future Predators, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Liopleurodon, Dromaeosaurus, Swimming Raptor, Thrinaxodon, Kaprosuchus, Mammoth and more... Stap yourself in and get ready, as Series 5 is going to be the ride of your life, and bigger and better than ever. Spin offs Younger Storybooks A series of novelisations based on some Primeval episodes. Older Novels A novel series of new adventures for the team, rather than being based on already-existing episodes. ''Primeval Evolved An interactive web series in which you join the ARC team and you have to complete some missions. Series 4 Prequel Webisodes A small web series explaining the story between Episode 3.10 and Episode 4.1. Canadian spin-off series A franchise deal was struck between Impossible Pictures and Omni Film Productions in Canada to create a spin off series for ''Primeval. Not much has been confirmed about the series other than it will be written by husband and wife team Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. In a recent interview with Adrian Hodges, he has now confirmed that the series will, indeed, be canonical within the Primeverse, and that the Canadian team will have full knowledge of the existence of another anomaly-fighting team existing over in the UK. Unnamed film Fringe writer Jeff Pinkner has been hired to write a Primeval film. Chances are, it will be called "Primeval", although this may cause confusion with an already existing film called Primeval, about a man-eating African crocodile. *